In general, a car navigation system (CNS) refers to a driving guide system or a driving guidance system that guides a vehicle to a destination accurately by providing location information to the vehicle while driving.
The car navigation system may display a current location and a heading direction of a vehicle to a driving customer through a screen equipped in the vehicle, based on data received from a global position system (GPS) satellite. Also, in a case in which a user is to visit a region unfamiliar with the user, the car navigation system may display the roads, an estimated distance, an estimated time, and the like on the screen in response to a departure and a destination input from the user.
For example, in a case in which a user is to drive a vehicle using an existing car navigation system and in this instance, is aware of an accurate name of a destination, for example, JONGRO dental clinic, the user may input the name of the destination and conducts a search. In response thereto, a search engine of the car navigation may search a database within the car navigation system for an address list corresponding to the destination name, and may display the found address list.